Mała Moskwa
by partofforever
Summary: Credence opuszcza Moskwę wraz ze swoją młodą żoną w poszukiwaniu lepszego życia i ucieczki od prześladującej go przeszłości. Nie podejrzewa, że w Polsce zamiast spokoju znajdzie coś dużo trudniejszego do pojęcia. AU: historyczne, niemagiczne, inspirowane "Małą Moskwą".


_**AN** : Opowiadanie zainspirowane filmem „Mała Moskwa" i moim niekończącym się smutkiem._

* * *

 **Mała Moskwa**

 **Rozdział I**

 **Śpiewający pilot**

\- Ładnie, nie sądzisz? Dużo ładniej niż w Moskwie.

Credence obrzucił duży pokój obojętnym spojrzeniem, unosząc lekko brwi na widok okropnego dywanu. Cóż, już prawie czuł się tu jak w domu.

\- Zajmę pokój od strony ogrodu - powiedział szybko, zanim Chastity zdołała zrobić choćby krok w stronę drzwi. - Wiesz, że nie mogę spać przy ulicy. Samochody...

\- To nie Moskwa, Credence, przecież widziałeś, że tu prawie nie ma ruchu... - Żona spojrzała na niego... Nie, nie z wyrzutem, jeszcze nie. Była na to zbyt nieśmiała i zbyt surowo wychowana. - Czy nie sądzisz, że... Może moglibyśmy w końcu...

\- Podobno nazywają to miasto małą Moskwą - przerwał jej, zmieniając zwinnie temat; dobrze wiedział, o co chciała prosić. Za oknem podporucznik Skamandrowicz pomagał wysiąść żonie z wojskowego busa, którym przyjechali. Credence bardziej czuł niż widział, jak Chastity tęsknie przygląda się ich idealnemu pożyciu małżeńskiemu. - I założę się, że jest tu przynajmniej tak nieznośnie jak w Moskwie.

...

Credence wiedział oczywiście, że to okropny pomysł. Na co właściwie liczył, przyjeżdżając do Polski? Po śmierci Mary Lou jego życie jeszcze bardziej się skomplikowało, choć wydawało mu się, że to niemożliwe. Myślał, że dzieciństwo spędzone u boku fanatyczki wyczerpało pulę nieszczęść na całe życie, ale mylił się, _bardzo_ się mylił. Śmierć Mary Lou wyrwała go na dwa tygodnie z wojska, do którego zaciągnął się tuż po osiągnięciu wieku poborowego, byle tylko uciec z Moskwy, i te dwa tygodnie odcisnęły się na całym jego dalszym życiu piętnem, zupełnie jakby Mary Lou śmiała się z niego nawet zza grobu i wygrażała palcem, mówiąc: _Myślałeś, że uciekłeś, ale ciągle mam cię w garści!_ W przeraźliwie zimnym domu zastał tylko Modesty i Chastity - tylko one zostały w kościele po śmierci Matki, a Credence miał wrażenie, że Modesty jest bardziej obrońcą starszej siostry niż jej bezbronną podopieczną. Ze wszystkich dzieci Mary Lou to właśnie Chastity była jej najbardziej, najszczerzej oddana i choć Credence nie potrafił pojąć tego przewrotnego przywiązania, pozwolił jej wypłakać się na ramieniu, niezręcznie próbując ją uspokoić. Kiedy na chwilę odwrócił wzrok, Modesty zniknęła i już więcej jej nie zobaczył.

Chastity jednak nie zniknęła i dwa dni później, po skromnym pogrzebie, na który poszedł tylko z przymusu, a z pewnością nie z potrzeby serca, zrozumiał wagę tego problemu.

Nie mógł jej tak po prostu zostawić. Mimo wszystko nie była niczemu winna, a - w przeciwieństwie do niego - nie miała nigdy szansy uciec. Cóż, być może gdyby była odrobinę bardziej przebiegła - jak Modesty - znalazłaby jakieś wyjście. Gdyby się postarała, mogłaby znaleźć męża, jakiegoś przyjemnego, niebyt bogatego piekarza czy szewca, kogoś, kto szanowałby ją bardziej niż Mary Lou i kochał bardziej niż on kiedykolwiek by potrafił.

Dziewczyna przebywała jednak zbyt długo pod opieką niezdolną do ludzkich uczuć Matki i czasami Credence miał wrażenie, że jeszcze chwila i Chastity sama mogłaby się w nią zamienić, mimo całej swojej wrodzonej dobroci.

Nie mając innego wyboru, ocierając płynące bez przerwy łzy Chastity i zastanawiając się, kiedy będzie mógł sobie pozwolić na własne - czy kiedykolwiek jeszcze będzie miał okazję nad sobą zapłakać? - obiecał, że się nią zaopiekuje, że nie zostawi jej samej. Widział w jej jasnych, przestraszonych oczach, że nie rozumie. Przez przerażająco długą chwilę, wystarczająco długą, by zdążył uciec, miał wrażenie, że dziewczyna odmówi, że być może go wyśmieje. Tak właśnie zrobiłaby każda inna. Jednak kiedy Chastity w końcu zrozumiała, co miał na myśli, otarła łzy i przylgnęła do niego, szukając oparcia, którego nie mógł - i nie chciał - jej dać, a którego zapewne oczekiwała. Pamiętał jej ciche _dziękuję_ i jeszcze cichsze _Credence_ , zupełnie jakby próbowała się na nowo nauczyć jego imienia.

Zawsze obawiał się, że jego wolność to jedynie iluzja. Nie pamiętał wczesnego dzieciństwa, tego odległego czasu, kiedy miał jeszcze zwykłe imię i zwykłych rodziców, kiedy Mary Lou mogła być jedynie postacią z budzących go w nocy koszmarów. Koszmary stały się jednak rzeczywistością, a on stracił na długie lata poczucie panowania nad własnym życiem. Czy to desperacja, którą rozpalił w nim rygor Mary Lou, podsunęła mu myśl, że wojsko to dobry pomysł?

Ich ślub był skromny i cywilny, choć Chastity niemądrze nalegała, by potajemnie przysięgali sobie w kościele. Credence nie miał na to ani czasu, ani ochoty, nie mówiąc już o ryzyku, które wiązało się w takim przedsięwzięciem - gdyby któryś z jego przełożonych dowiedział się o czymś takim, mógłby zapewne nie tylko zapomnieć o awansie, ale wręcz liczyć się z czekającym go sądem. Wystarczyło, że miał to idiotyczne imię. Podejrzewał, że ten prezent Mary Lou też wybrała umyślnie, wiedząc, że będzie się za nim ciągnął aż do grobowej deski, a nawet dłużej, zdobiąc jego nagrobek. _Credence_. Czasami zastanawiał się, jak nazywał się wcześniej, ale choć starał się , jak mógł, nigdy nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć. Foma, Volya, Alexei? Nie wiedział. Nie miał nawet ojca, którego nazwiska mógłby używać.

Jak dotąd, życie skutecznie go zawodziło. Pragnął wolności i przestrzeni, a choć lotnictwo zapewniało mu obie te rzeczy, dobrze wiedział, że są jedynie iluzją, próbą oszukania samego siebie. Nie był żołnierzem. Nie czuł... powinności. Nigdy nie przyznał się do tego żadnemu z kolegów, ale nie rozumiał ani ideologii ani propagandy, pragnąc od życia tylko spokoju i być może... być może czegoś większego, czegoś, co nadałoby sens pustym dniom.

Chastity nie była jego sensem, nie mogła być. Nie łączyło ich nic poza Mary Lou i choć jego żona starała się, jak mogła, nie potrafił jej kochać ani trochę bardziej niż dawniej, jak innego więźnia z tej samej celi, towarzysza niedoli. Koledzy powtarzali bez końca, że zazdroszczą mu tak pięknej, uroczej i skromnej żony, a on przytakiwał im z wymuszonym entuzjazmem, nie potrafiąc dostrzec w niej nic z tego, co widzieli oni.

Wydawało mu się, że dopóki jest młody, wszystko może się zmienić. Czekał na szansę, która odmieni jego los. Jednak szansa nie nadeszła, a on czuł się jedynie oszukany.

...

Jak wiele z jego pomysłów, ten też był idiotyczny i już zaczynał go żałować.

Powietrze za kulisami wydawało się ciężkie i lepkie, choć nie wiedział już, czy tylko mu się tak wydaje, czy być może to wina ilości gości. Nie spodziewał się, że aż tylu miejscowy postanowi posłuchać rosyjskich piosenek... Dlaczego dał się na to namówić? Ach tak, założył się ze Skamandrowiczem... Poza tym Chastity wydawała się zachwycona, bez końca powtarzała, że powinien częściej śpiewać, że wierni ich kościoła jego głos zawsze lubili najbardziej. Nie chciał dopytywać, na jakiej podstawie tak twierdzi, skoro uciekł z domu zaledwie kilka miesięcy po tym, jak jego głos zaczął brzmieć normalnie i nie łamał się na co drugim słowie, ale i to pytanie sobie odpuścił, jak wiele innych wcześniej. Chastity beznadziejnie próbowała się do niego zbliżyć, a on nie chciał jej niepotrzebnie ranić, dając złudną nadzieję na coś, czego nigdy nie mógł jej dać.

Śpiew... Mary Lou czerpała dziką satysfakcję z wysyłania go z ulotkami pod szkołę muzyczną. Czasami pozwalała mu nawet stawać przed drzwiami opery, choć stamtąd częściej go przeganiano. Dobrze wiedziała, jak bardzo lubi muzykę, więc przysuwała go do zasłony oddzielającej go od prawdziwego życia tak blisko, jak tylko się dało, a jednak wystarczająco daleko, by nie mógł dotknąć tego, co za nią.

Jak przez mgłę - przez zasłonę? - usłyszał własne imię dochodzące ze sceny. Miał wystąpić jako ostatni i zapewne w innych okolicznościach doceniłby ten zaszczyt... Dzisiaj miał tylko wrażenie, że nogi odmówią mu posłuszeństwa, jeśli naprawdę zrobi to, co zamierzał zrobić.

Dostrzegł przy okrągłym stole Skamandrowicza z żoną i Chastity; wszyscy uśmiechali się do niego zachęcająco, choć w uśmiechu Newta było trochę za dużo przewrotnej satysfakcji, a Chastity wydawała się nieco zbyt czule zachwycona. Nie zasługiwał na jej uwielbienie.

Usłyszał za plecami orkiestrę - dlaczego w ogóle wybrał tę piosenkę? Czy nie było innych bardziej odpowiednich? Mógł zaśpiewać _Kalinkę_ , mógł wybrać cokolwiek. W rosyjskich śpiewnikach były całe strony pieśni bardziej nadających się do śpiewania w obcych krajach. Dlaczego wydawało mu się, że rosyjski żołnierz śpiewający po polsku to dobry pomysł?

\- _Ty ryumku za ryumkoy v bufete_ \- zaczął niepewnie, szukając na sali jakiegoś punktu, na którym mógłby bezpiecznie skupić wzrok. Miał wrażenie, że staje właśnie do walki z całym zastępem wojska, a nie garstką słuchaczy, z których część nawet na niego nie patrzyła.

 _Zaraz zaczną patrzeć_ , pomyślał przelotnie i prawie się uśmiechnął, tak przewrotny wydawał mu się cały ten pomysł. Lubił walce od dawna, jeszcze z Moskwy, z dzieciństwa, zanim dowiedział się, jak grzesznym i szatańskim wybrykiem były tego typu tańce. Mary Lou użyła dobitnych środków, by dobrze zapamiętał, że w jej domu się nie tańczy, a już na pewno nie walca.

Przypomniał sobie jednego jedynego walca z Chastity i to wspomnienie też prawie go rozbawiło. Być może roześmiałby się, gdyby nie dobitne poczucie sprawiania jej bólu, wtedy i teraz.

 _\- Czy pamiętasz, jak ze mną tańczyłeś walca?_

 _Tańczyłaś, idioto, tańczyłaś._ Na szczęście wszyscy obecni - żołnierze i ich żony, a już z pewnością zgromadzone przy długim stole polskie jury - byli zbyt zaaferowani jego nagłą zmianą języka niż błędem natury tekstowej. Przecież właśnie tak było w piosence, czyż nie?

Dostrzegł kątem oka, że Newt pochyla się ku Chastity ze zdziwionym wyrazem twarzy. Cóż, _tego_ na pewno się nie spodziewał. _Nikt_ się tego nie spodziewał. Jego koledzy patrzyli na niego bardziej zszokowani i rozbawieni niż wściekli, co było oczywiście dobrym znakiem. Mimo wszystko nie powinien tak ryzykować. Nie potrzebował na karku dyszącego oddechu dowództwa tuż po tym, jak prawie wyrwał się z uścisku Mary Lou.

Gdyby nie oklaski, chyba nie zorientowałby się, że orkiestra przestała grać. Zasłona opadła i oto znów był tylko sobą, żołnierzem i mężem, nie kimś innym, dużo odważniejszym i wolnym.

\- Jednogłośnym werdyktem podjęliśmy już decyzję o nagrodzie głównej - powiedział jakiś mężczyzna ze staroświeckim wąsem i pamiętającym lepsze czasy garniturem. - Jednak najpierw chcielibyśmy zapytać naszego ostatniego wykonawcę... - Juror spojrzał na kartkę zawierającą nazwiska uczestników konkursu, jednak ostatecznie nie podjął próby odczytania nieznanego imienia. - Skąd taki wybór? Jak nauczył się pan polskiej piosenki?

Konferansjer musiał go szturchnąć, żeby odzyskał w końcu władzę nad własnym głosem - z jakiegoś powodu nagle w ogóle przestał się go słuchać.

\- J-ja... - zaczął głupio, wiedząc, że jeszcze moment wahania i koledzy nie pozwolą mu zapomnieć o tej chwili słabości do końca życia. - Nauczyłem się z radio, jeszcze w Moskwie.

 _A potem dowiedziałem się, że to wiersz, więc użyłem całego sprytu, żeby kupić "Kwiaty polskie"._ Wiedziony doświadczeniem, tę część zostawił dla siebie. Lata spędzone u boku Mary Lou nauczyły go, że pewne rzeczy powinny pozostać w ukryciu; dzięki niej został mistrzem oszustw.

\- Moskwa powinna uważać, bo jeszcze mała siostra ukradnie jej wszystkich muzyków - roześmiał się przewodniczący, porozumiewawczo zerkając na dowódcę garnizonu, by dać mu do zrozumienia, że to jedynie niewinny żart, a nie groźba. - Jury nie ma wątpliwości, prawda? Pan...

\- Barebone, Credence Barebone - podpowiedział ktoś z boku i Credence zauważył, że inny juror, zapewne tylko trochę od niego starszy, przygląda mu się uważnie. Zbyt uważnie.

\- Pan Barebone z pewnością zasłużył na główną nagrodę, specjalnie na tę okazję przygotowaną Złotą Broszę ufundowaną przez naczelnika miasta Legnica i Towarzystwo Muzyczne.

Credence miał wrażenie, że wąsaty przewodniczący chce wstać, żeby wręczyć mu nagrodę - _Złotą Broszę_ , Boże, co miał niby zrobić z czymś takim? - ale ten młodszy wyprzedził go i chwycił ozdobne pudełko, wygładzając granatowy mundur. Coś w jego ruchach, dziwnie gwałtownych i nieprzemyślanych, bardzo go dziwiło.

\- W imieniu miasta i Towarzystwa Muzycznego serdecznie gratuluję. - Poczuł w dłoni ciężar nagrody, ale dużo bardziej ciążył mu wzrok nieznajomego. Czy on też...? - Witamy w Legnicy.

Choć nie chciał się do tego przyznać przed samym sobą, chciałby, by spojrzenie ciemnych oczu podążało za nim przynajmniej choć chwilę dłużej.

...

Tego wieczoru tańczył z Chastity więcej niż przez długie trzy lata ich małżeństwa, głównie dlatego, że starał się uniknąć Mężczyzny. Nie znał jego imienia i nie chciał go poznawać. Że też musiał trafić na niego teraz, kiedy już prawie zadomowił się w tym mieście, w małej Moskwie. Chastity wydawała się zachwycona Polską i tym niezwykłym wieczorem, choć zapewne wolałaby nie wiedzieć, _co_ było przyczyną jego nagłego zainteresowania jej osobą. Nie, to... To zapewne złamałby jej serce. Być może wolała wmawiać sobie, że dotychczasowa oziębłość jej męża była tylko i wyłącznie jej winą.

Jednak nie mógł uciekać wiecznie - inni żołnierze też chcieli tańczyć, a Chastity zyskała tego wieczoru coś w rodzaju niespodziewanego, rozkwitającego uroku. Jak przewrotny potrafił być los: miał najpiękniejszą żonę spośród wszystkich pilotów, a kochał ją zapewne mniej niż najgorszy z mężów obecnych na sali.

Ledwie oddał jej rękę generałowi, przy jego pustym stoliku pojawił się Mężczyzna. W pełnej papierosowego dymu sali wydawał się trochę jak zjawa, ktoś, kogo Credence mógłby zobaczyć we śnie. Stłumione światła, dźwięk walca - wszystko to kazało mu myśleć, że to jedynie wizja, chore przywidzenie. Być może tak byłoby lepiej; uznać cały ten wieczór za sen i zapomnieć o nim rano. Pozwolić sobie na więcej niż zwykle i po świcie udawać, że nic się nie stało.

\- Percy, Percy Graves - przedstawił się nieznajomy, opierając dłonie na krześle.

\- Moje imię już pan zna - odpowiedział, odwracając wzrok. - Dziękuję, że udało się go panu nie przekręcić, ciągle się to zdarza... Proszę siadać - dodał po chwili, widząc, że Mężczyzna - _Percy Graves_ \- czeka na jakiś znak.

\- Nie pan jeden został przez los ukarany rodzicami z zamiłowaniem do dziwaczności. - Mężczyzna poczęstował się stojącą na stole wódką zupełnie jakby należała do niego i wprawnym ruchem wypełnił dwa kieliszki. - Zawsze mnie ciekawiło... Jak brzmiałoby moje imię po rosyjsku?

\- Percy to angielskie imię - zauważył z rozdrażnieniem. Czego właściwie chciał od niego ten Polak o zupełnie niepolskim imieniu?

\- Może coś podobnego?

\- Petya? - zaproponował po chwili, opróżniając swój kieliszek i próbując zignorować dłoń, która jakimś cudem znalazła się na jego kolanie. - Nie wymyślę nic innego.

\- Może mógłby pan do mnie mówić _drogi Petya_? - zasugerował Mężczyzna z uśmiechem, który wcale nie spodobał się Credence'owi. - Byłoby mi bardzo miło.

Wódka paliła go w gardle i wiedział, że jeszcze jeden kieliszek i być może powiedziałby to, co chciał powiedzieć, jednak był nadal stanowczo zbyt trzeźwy i wyczulony na własne otoczenie, by poddać się naglącej potrzebie zrobienia tego, o co prosił Percy Graves. Poczuł, jak pod białym obrusem okrywającym stół przesuwa się po jego kolanie ponaglająca dłoń. Resztką sił wstał i odpowiedział z godnością, której od dawna był pozbawiony:

\- Nie mógłby - po czym odszedł w kierunku wirującej na parkiecie żony.

...

Świt zastał go w parku. Jesienne mgły unosiły się powoli znad rozrzuconych na trawie liści, a ptaki nie zdążyły jeszcze wstać.

Na szczęście tym razem to nie on cierpiał na wszystkie syndromy _następnego dnia_ , a jedynie ratował pokonanego przez alkohol Skamandrowicza. Chastity odeskortowała jego ciężarną żonę do mieszkania wiele godzin wcześniej, być może trochę zawiedziona, że nie uda jej się zakończyć tego niespodziewanie udanego wieczoru - nareszcie - w ramionach męża, jednak jak zwykle jej delikatna natura zwyciężyła i zrezygnowała z własnego szczęścia na rzecz sąsiadki w potrzebie. Credence dziękował Bogu, w którego od dawna już nie wierzył, za to szczęśliwe zrządzenie losu. W ten sposób nie musiał rozczarować Chastity, jednocześnie nie rozwiewając jej ulotnej radości.

\- Pomogę panu - usłyszał gdzieś za plecami i poczuł, że wszystkie jego mięśnie sztywnieją. Ten głos. To nie mógł być przecież...

\- Pan Graves - powiedział bardziej do siebie niż do niego, rozpoznając mundur i ciemne oczy. W świetle dnia nie wydawały się wcale mniej niebezpieczne niż w zadymionej sali.

Nim zdołał powiedzieć cokolwiek więcej, Percy - _Petya_ \- chwycił Newta pod ramię i Credence poczuł, że ciężar na jego barkach nieco zelżał, a po chwili zupełnie zniknął, bo mężczyzna prawie rzucił bezwładne ciało pod najbliższe drzewo.

\- Poradzę sobie - zaczął się tłumaczyć, choć nie wiedział, dlaczego w ogóle czuł potrzebę, by to robić. - To nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz, kiedy...

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego - przerwał mu mężczyzna, niespodziewanie chwytając jego dłoń. Credence uświadomił sobie nagle, że nie zabrał z sali rękawiczek. Być może Chastity o nich pamiętała. - Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin.

\- Jeśli myśli pan, że to śmieszne... - Spojrzał na Gravesa z wyraźną irytacją, choć trudno było mu się złościć, kiedy patrzył na niego z tym dziwnym wygłodniałym uwielbieniem, które znał z oczu Chastity. - Nie mam dzisiaj urodzin.

\- W takim razie spóźniłem się lub pospieszyłem - Graves uśmiechnął się przewrotnie. - Kto wie, gdzie będę, kiedy naprawdę będzie pan miał urodziny. Lepiej się ubezpieczyć.

\- Naprawdę nie...

Nie zdołał dokończyć zdania, bo Percy, korzystając z chwili jego nieuwagi, pochylił się i pocałował go w policzek, raz i drugi, a potem na krótki moment zetknęły się ich usta. Nie było w tym nic... nieprzyzwoitego, nic, co mogłoby zwrócić uwagę jakiegoś niespodziewanego przechodnia - jeden z jego bliższych kolegów mógłby zrobić coś takiego w przypływie pijackiego humoru - a jednak Credence poczuł, jak jego serce przyspiesza wbrew woli i wysyła do głowy sygnał, że oto nadszedł czas, by uciekać.

\- Życzę panu tego wszystkiego, co sobie - powiedział jeszcze Graves nieodgadnionym tonem, nim ponownie podniósł Newta i ruszył przed siebie skąpanym w promieniach wschodzącego słońca parkiem.

* * *

 _ **AN** : Opowiadanie będzie miało siedem rozdziałów. Wiem, że nie wszyscy lubią AU, ale jakoś tak ostatnimi czasy same mi się piszą._

 _PS Mam świadomość, że nasz Gravedencowy fandom jest jak na razie praktycznie nieistniejący po polskiej stornie Internetu, ale wiedzcie, że jestem bardzo, bardzo wdzięczna za każdy komentarz/fav._


End file.
